The present invention relates generally to vehicle doors and, in particular, to vehicle doors having a vehicle interior handle integrated with a door hinge.
Much of automotive vehicle design is driven by aesthetics as much as functionality. A difficulty sometimes arises in attaining the desired aesthetics while still maintaining the function of components included in the aesthetic design.